What is it?
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: Not the best title, anyway: Aladdin ask a question in which Alibaba doesn't know, so Sinbad and even Judal gets involved. Not the best summary either.


This is my first non Soul Eater story on **this** website.

Anyway, the idea for this came from an official (I think) art picture of Magi. I'm not sure when in the manga or anime this is going to take place, so just bear with me.

Writing this is going to feel weird.

* * *

It was another evening in Sindria, and Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morigana were there. As the sun completely left the sky Aladdin and Alibaba were laying down as bored as they could ever be. Since they were in Sindria; however, this could be easily defeated, but they were too lazy. Aladdin lazily threw an arm over the edge of the bed.

"I'm really bored," he said as Alibaba sat up placing his arms behind his head. The blonde shrugged.

"Well we're in Sindria. There's countless things to do," he said yawning. Aladdin nodded at that, but he knew that neither of them wanted to partake in any activity that caused them to move that much. It was silent for a little while after that and thoughts roamed the room in a fashion similar to that of the Rukh. For Aladdin some of them dwelled in his mind then moved on, but soon enough there was one that stayed there long enough for him to ask about it.

"Hey, Alibaba," he said, sitting up and getting the attention of his friend.

"What?" the older male asked.

"Do you know when people use the phrase 'Do it?'," Aladdin asked. Alibaba looked at the blue-head quite confused.

"Well, that depends on what you mean," he said. Aladdin sighed and looked down thinking for a few seconds, before looking back up.

"Like when people say 'We're going to do it tonight.' ?" He said bluntly. Alibaba blushed.

"W-What about it?" he asked.

"What's 'it'?" Aladdin questioned. Alibaba cleared his throat and looked to the side a bit.

"Well, i-it...well...I mean I know what it is, but I can't really explain it," he said. Alibaba refused to make eye contact with the ever so innocent looking Aladdin, who nodded.

"We should ask Mister Sinbad then," he said. Alibaba, with a blush still on his face watched as Aladdin got up and left the room. He sighed once the blue haired Magi disappeared. He wasn't sure how to answer the question, and frankly he didn't want to. His mother was a prostitute, and he understood that, but he was never given a lesson on sex. Especially after moving in the castle. He had no time to even think about it, not with his busy schedule. But, he did leave and he could have explored it... Alibaba quickly shook his head. Aladdin was a very pervertive kid.

"Out of everyone to see in this palace." Alibaba heard by the doorway. He quickly looked over and saw none other than the high priest Magi of the Kou empire. There was always something about Judal that spelled chaos, war, and destruction, but then again, he loved those things. Alibaba straightened up at the intruder. Even though Judal was dangerous, he doubted that he would do anything to harm him. And Alibaba did have Amon. "Where's Sinbad?" Judal asked. In turn Alibaba shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Judal rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not wasting my time with you," he said turning to leave.

"Judal, wait!" Alibaba said. The black haired Magi looked over at him.

"What?" he asked, rather impatiently. Alibaba looked down, the blush was returning to his face. He could not believe what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Do you know when people say 'Do it'?" he asked. Judal sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not gay," he said.

"You know what I'm talking about," the blonde said. Judal smirked. He loved to tease and toy with people.

"What about it?" he asked. Alibaba gulped. Why did he chose to ask Judal?

"I don't know that much about it, and I'm curious," Alibaba said. Judal's reaction was expected and predicted, and it's the exact reason why Alibaba was wondering why he had asked Judal the question in the first place. He laughed.

"Are you serious," the black haired teen said holding on to his stomach and rudely laughing at the other male.

"Y-Yes," Alibaba said. He regretted asking about it. Judal stood up straight after containing his laughter.

"I guess I wouldn't mind helping out," he said, walking further in the room and sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Really?" Alibaba asked. Judal nodded.

"Sure, but I have to ask, how don't you know?" he asked. Alibaba looked down and smiled a bit nervously.

"Well, when your a prince, you don't have time for those things, and I don't think my father had wanted me to," he said. Judal scoffed.

"Bull shit," he said, "When Kouha was younger than you are now he was getting laid, and he looks like a thirteen-year-old girl. The same thing goes for Kou's other princes." Alibaba shrugged.

"We were probably raised differently," he said.

"That's for sure," Judal said.

* * *

Aladdin stood outside of the door to Sinbad's office. It didn't take him long to get there, considering he was familiar with the area. He knocked on the door, and slowly opened it. He looked inside, and saw King Sinbad at his desk writing and Ja'far standing next to him looking at a chart.

"Mister Sinbad?" Aladdin said, walking in. Sinbad looked up at Aladdin with a smile gracing his features, as did Ja'far.

"Hello Aladdin, do you need anything?" he asked. Aladdin nodded.

"I have something important that I'd like discuss with you," he said. Ja'far showed something to Sinbad on his clip bored, who in turn nodded.

"Okay, well right now I have to finish these reports, but I can stop by your room later," he said. Aladdin nodded.

"Thank you," he said. Then the blue haired Magi retreated.

* * *

Aladdin retreated back to his room, as he walked further down the hall, he heard voices getting louder and louder. He came to conclude that his king canididate wasn't alone. He just really didn't expect that the Magi loved by the black rukh would be there. As he got closer, he was able to make out what they were saying.

"Before you get a girl or in your case boy-"

"I'm not gay," Alibaba said, quite irritably. Judal sighed.

"Yeah, that joke is getting old. Well it would if it were a joke," Judal smirked. "Anyway, before you get a girl in your bed, you have to seduce her."

"Seduce?" Aladdin questioned walking into the room. Judal groaned when he saw him.

"Why are you here, shorty?" he asked. Aladdin sat on the bed.

"I could ask the same thing to you," he said laying on his stomach, "well, except the short part."

"He's the one who originally asked the question," Alibaba said. Judal just shook his head.

"I'm not surprised, even though he is just a kid," he said. Aladdin smiled.

"What's seduce?" he asked. Judal looked as if he were thinking.

"It's hard to explain ,really...I guess you could say it's like getting someone to the point where they want to sleep with you," he said. Alibaba was wondering if he should take notes, Aladdin on the other hand had so many questions, that they all jumbled up in his mind.

"Have you ever done 'it' before?" he asked.

"I'm not a virgin," Judal said. Aladdin looked confused.

"Virgin?" he questioned. Judal propped his head up with his hand.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" he asked with a sigh, "A virgin is someone who's never had sex. I have, so I'm not a virgin."

"Aren't you a high priest?" Alibaba asked. Judal looked over at him.

"I'm not _that_ kind of priest. Besides, that's just a title," he said. Aladdin rolled over on his back.

"What does it feel like?" he asked.

"That all depends on who you have sex with," Judal said. Aladdin started twisting the end of his braid around his finger.

"What do you do once you get a girl in bed? How do you start having sex with her?" he asked. Alibaba just looked down blushing. He already knew about that part, he just hoped that Judal didn't go into detail.

"You're really comfortable about asking these questions, huh? Ummm...well that depends on what you want to do with her," the older Magi said. Aladdin looked at him in slight confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Judal sighed.

"I mean, that it depends on if you just want to get right into it, or go into fore-play or oral sex first," he said.

"I don't think you should explain that," Alibaba quickly said. Although he did want to know, he was a bit uneasy. Judal laughed a bit.

"What's foreplay, and oral sex?" Aladdin asked.

"Not something that you should be discussing. I'm more surprised ,though, at the fact that Judal is telling you these things." All eyes turned to the door to see Sinbad standing there. Yet another person had popped up unexpectedly.

"Well if it isn't your dumbness. I'm pretty sure he knows a lot on this subject," Judal said. Aladdin sat up and smiled.

"Hello Mister Sinbad! Judal was just explaining 'it' to us," he said a little too happily. Alibaba just sighed. Could he get even more uneasy. Sinbad walked further into the room.

"I can see that," he said, "And I want to ignore it. So Aladdin, what did you need to discuss with me?"

"Can you explain sex to me?" Aladdin asked innocently. Sinbad's eyes went wide. He looked over at Judal who shrugged.

That was defiantly unexpected for Sinbad.

* * *

Ja'far sighed as he walked through the halls of Sindria's palace. Sinbad had forgot to sign his name on a few papers, so it was obviously his duty to make sure that they were sighed. Ja'far stopped walking when he reached Aladdin's room door. He lightly knocked then opened it.

"...remember, the 'g-spot' is the key," Sinbad said. Aladdin nodded as if he understood.

"Where's the g-spot?" he asked. Judal sighed.

"When you put your finger in her, you bend it, and you can feel-"

"Ahem," Ja'far cleared his throat interrupting Judal. _'Thank God' _Alibaba thought. The conversation was getting much to uncomfortable. "What is going on in here?" Ja'far asked.

"Aladdin wants to know how to pleasure women, and Alibaba is bi-curious," Judal lazily said.

"I'm not!" the blonde haired prince said with an apparent blush.

"You do realize that Aladdin is only twelve?" Ja'far said. Sinbad shrugged.

"So?" Judal said. Ja'far sighed.

"Sin, finishing signing these papers, and you," he said pointing to Judal, "go back to Kou. I'm pretty sure your needed there." Sinbad got up, took the papers from Ja'far, and left. Judal got up and walked out as well. He shot Ja'far a glare on the way out. Aladdin plopped down in a laying position.

"I still don't know what 'it' is?" he groaned.

* * *

I really had trouble ending it.

Hopefully my next Magi story will be better.


End file.
